kayles_all_too_messy_jar_of_sandfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Jar of Ships/@comment-24894829-20160324015609/@comment-24894829-20160327052910
Aydan= He was headed back up towards the castle for a shower. Jenelle= Jenelle's focus wasn't on the loss, in fact, it had barely settled in on her, not like she would have cared even once it did (sorry, Ravenclaw), instead she was trying to find Aydan. Eventually, she caught sight of him, not really wanting to run, because that was too much work, but she sped up her walking slightly, "Aydan, wait up!" Aydan= He turned around and grinned. "Congrats on the Cup," he said. "I should've let Gryffindor score a few more goals, I guess." Jenelle= Jenelle grinned, throwing her arms around him in a hug, even if he was dirty, she couldn't care less, "Thanks, I guess?" she said, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling away, "I think you did great though, I mean, you got the snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor..." Aydan= He grinned. "Thanks. You did well, too." Jenelle= Jenelle shrugged it off, "Thanks," she said, not really caring about the compliment, "So, how's the team doing?" she asked, mostly because she might as well, seeing as they could either be happy the won or upset they didn't win the Cup, both options seemed pretty likely. Aydan= "Well, I know Malia's ecstatic. But I mean, like I said, you guys won the Cup. I'm not sure if that's... settled in yet. But for the most part, we're excited." Jenelle= Jenelle nodded, "Well, that's good," she said, deciding that it might not be that great of an idea to talk about how some of her teammates didn't seem particularly happy at the moment. Aydan= He grinned. "Regardless, I appreciate the congratulations. But... I'm a tad muddy, and should probably take a shower." Jenelle= Jenelle frowned, not much, but it was there, before nodding, "Right...Uh, I could walk up to the castle with you?" she asked, "Obviously, we would have to go separate ways at that point, but it would be weird to separate now when we're walking the same way, right..?" Aydan= He chuckled. "Yeah, sure, unless...." he looked out at the Lake. "You wanna get wet out here?" Jenelle= Jenelle followed where he was looking, "Uhm...What?" she asked, before looking back at him. Aydan= "The Lake, sweetheart," he said with a laugh. "I could always just... wash off in the Lake." Jenelle= Jenelle's cheeks went pink, "Of course. Uhm," she turned to look back at the lake, "Well, yeah, I guess you might as well, if you want to..?" Aydan= He grinned and pulled off his shirt, socks and shoes and waded out into the lake before diving head first. It was a little cold. He resurfaced, grinning. "It's a little cold." Jenelle= Jenelle glanced around, biting her lip, before stripping down into just her pants and tank top, deciding it would be too weird for her to just watch him, "I would imagine so," she said, giving a small laugh, before moving in until the water wasn't much farther than halfway up her thighs, barely even that, since she didn't want to be absolutely freezing. Aydan= Seeing her soaking wet... He bit his lip slightly. And he submerged himself again to get rid of some of the dirt he acquired in falling off his broomstick. Jenelle= Jenelle's feet messed with the floor of the lake somewhat, wandering a few more steps out, ignoring the small amount of chills here and there. Aydan= He swam over to her, popping back up for air. "Hey gorgeous." Jenelle= Jenelle's cheeks turned a light pink, although she wasn't sure why, "Uh..Hey," she said, as her hands lightly grazed over the top of the water, her eyes focused on such instead of him, feeling oddly awkward, much to her slight annoyance, as always. Aydan= He wanted nothing more than to do.... well, a lot of things that would probably scare her off. He grinned mischeviously and went for a long wind up before shoving an awful lot of water in her direction. Jenelle= Jenelle screamed, just partially, her hands running over her face as to get the water off of it, before laughing, "I can't believe you just did that..." she said, before trying to splash him back, with nowhere near as much water, but it was worth it anyways in her mind. Aydan= He grinned and shielded himself before taking another step towards her, splashing her again. Jenelle= Jenelle laughed again, trying to shield her face, before splashing him with both hands this time, quickly backing up a few steps after as if that would help her in someway. Aydan= He chuckled and took a few more steps towards her, splashing her again, clearly enjoying himself. Jenelle= Jenelle didn't splash him back this time, wringing out her hair lightly, along with the end of her shirt instead, being pretty content with it, before she crossed her arms across her chest, more for warmth than anything else, "I still can't believe you, Aydan..." she said, giving a small laugh. Aydan= He grinned and stepped in towards her, encircling her waist with his arms. "It's fun!" Jenelle= Jenelle smiled up at him, "Yeah, but f*ck, it's cold, you said it yourself..." she said, not caring about watching her language or anything of the sort. Aydan= "Eh, when you move around you feel it less," he said, feeling it now that they were stationary. "Plus, can you name the last time you really laughed like that?" Jenelle= Jenelle shrugged, "Uh, just now?" she offered as an answer, even if it didn't work, but she didn't really want to try to think of the last time she had, it seemed pretty impossible to her to try to figure it out, not like she felt she was meant to answer the question anyways. Aydan= He grinned and pressed his lips against hers. Jenelle= Jenelle kissed back, pressing her body closer into his as she did so, moving arms to rest loosely around his neck. Aydan= He continued kissing her for several long moments before a gust of wind picked up, sending chills up and down his spine. "Alright," he said when they parted. "We should go inside and warm up a bit." Jenelle= Jenelle's arms immediately went back to being crossed, as if it would help her get warmer, which it wouldn't, not really anyways, "Probably..." she said, already turning around and holding her hand out to him, as she looked over the lake's shore. Aydan= He took her hand and followed her back to the shore. He grabbed his wand and pulled it out and performed a Warming Charm on them both. Jenelle= "Thanks," she said, softly, leaning over and placing a quick kiss to his cheek and letting go of his hand, before picking up the clothes she had taken off earlier, although she only really put on the over shirt and her socks, deciding to just carry her shoes and the rest of her things. Aydan= Aydan opted to just go barefoot, and pulled his shirt back on. Jenelle= Jenelle shifted her weight from foot to foot occasionally, as she waited for him to be ready to go. Aydan= "Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand. Jenelle= "Yeah," she said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, before heading up for the castle.